Swan Lake
by wizdiana
Summary: They were to be wed. It would have been that simple just a simple yes and they would have been living their happily ever after. But after a harsh rejection, Hinata leaves the Kingdom of Konoha only to disappear into the night. Naruto refuses to believe she is truly gone and swears to find her no matter the cost. Even if he is the only one in the kingdom who believes she is alive.


**Chapter 1**

The ballroom had been decorated in every blooming flower of the season. The banquet was vast, and the mood was joyous.

"Did you hear tonight is the big night", guest whispered and gossiped amongst themselves.

"After so many years of planning"

"I heard that the minute the princess was born it had already been decided."

"I have seen them together in town so many times they are adorable."

"They've been together since they were children I don't know why everyone is acting so surprised"

"Shhh its starting!"

The crowed hushed as trumpets began to play. "Announcing the entrance of his lord highness King Minato and her grace Queen Kushina." The doors opened, and the king and queen entered the room cheered and clapped as they made their way to the throne.

Once seated the trumpets changed and a new tune was played. "announcing the entrance of King Hiashi." The crowd once again cheered and clapped as King Hiashi entered his hands clasped behind his back as he walked to the throne. He gave a quick bow to both Minato and Kushina, to which they lowered their head to.

He then took a seat next to Minato. "Tonight's the night" Minato commented. And Hiashi nodded. "Tonight, it is."

 **...**

"Naruto are you ready!" Sakura pulled her gown up as she quickly walked into Naruto's waiting room. He was sitting down with a bowl of ramen under his mouth. "NARUTO!" He gulped down the bite of noodles in his mouth and quickly stood up.

"I-im-" Naruto wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Ready"

Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed his sleeve wiping it with a towel. "You are such a child. Come on" She dragged him out of the room into the hallway and started straightening out his outfit. He had black pants on with an orange embroidered tunic on. Across his chest was his royal sash and on his beltloop was his crown tied on with a piece of leather.

"Naruto how can you treat your crown like that."

"What? It gets heavy." Sakura smacked him and took it off of him placing it on his head.

"Today is a very important night can't you just act like it for once"

"What's so surprising or special we all knew it was going to happen."

"Naruto don't make it sound like that"

'It's supposed to be this way it's not like Hinata or me really had a choice. We were always going to be together so why fight it'

They then heard a soft shuffle of fabric from down the hall. Both turned to it, but their attention was pulled away as a squire approached them.

"It's almost time"

Sakura pushed Naruto forward tucking the bad feeling in her head away. She wiped his face one last time before pushing him out the door.

"You know you're worse than his mother." A voice called from behind her.

"He is lucky I am not his mother." Sakura turned to the knight before her. He heart skipping a beat at him dressed in his gala outfit. She could never stop her heart from reacting every time she saw him. Sasuke held his elbow out to her and she grabbed it as they walked away to another entrance to go into the ballroom.

Sakura glanced back at the hallway she had heard the sound from earlier and squeezed Sasuke's arm.

"I hope everything goes alright tonight."

 **…**

"Finally we introduce her ladyship Princess Hinata". The doors opened and an empty hallway was seen. A whisper swept through the crowd. Naruto stood at the center of the ballroom and nervously fidgeted. 'what is going on…'

Suddenly the sound of heels on the marble floor was heard echoing and the crowd grew quiet as the listened to them approaching. Finally, the princess made her debut. She came out in a lavender ball gown that trailed behind her. Her hair shined with it as it cascaded around her in gentle curls pulled half up from her head. On top of which sat her silver crown. Her hands were clasped before her as she gently walked. The crowd commented on her beauty as she slowly approached Naruto.

He had to swallow a breath he was trying not to hold as she grew closer and closer to him.

The crowd hushed as the anticipation built. She then paused before him. She did not lift up her eyes to him.

He let out a quick breath and pulled up his courage.

"Hinata Hyuuga Princess of the Kingdom of Hyuuga, I Naruto Uzumaki Prince of the Land of Konoha ask for your hand in marriage." Naruto took her hand and got down on one knee then raised a ring to her. At this angle, he made eye contact with her that's when he noticed the slight red tint in her eyes.

She looked away and raised her head.

"Prince Uzumaki I acknowledge your proposal." The crowd was starting to build up as the trumpeters prepared their instruments and people got ready to cheer.

"I Hinata Hyuuga…." She looked at her father who nodded at her. Then she looked down at Naruto who was still on his knee looking up at her.

"I Hinata….Hyuuuga…" she pulled her hand away from him, a silence filled the room. Hiashi and Minato looked at each other then back at their children.

"refuse…." Hinata whispered but with the deafening silence in the hall it echoed. A gasp went around the crowd and whispers began to go around. Naruto lowered his hand slowly. Sakura and Sasuke watch from the side in shock as Hinata quickly turned around and quietly left the ballroom.

"Hinata!" Hiashi called out as he stood up from his seat and walked out to follow his daughter. The crowd began to thin out as the mood had been destroyed. Naruto stayed on the floor the whole time. Replaying the last scene of her looking him in the eye then turning around.

 **…**

Outside Minato and Kushina talked to Hiashi as he stood next to a carriage. Hinata already waiting inside.

"I have to beg for your forgiveness for this disastrous night. I can't imagine it going any worse."

"Do not blame yourself Hiashi this came as a surprise to us all," Minato said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I can't believe that is was Hinata who refused I mean we all know how she….well…you know" Kushina commented.

"I will talk to her, but I think it is best if we leave for the night."

"Are you sure you can't stay it is rather late," Kushina said a bad feeling growing in her chest.

"No, its best we deal with this now. I will send word back as soon as we get this sorted." Hiashi said as he opened the carriage door. "I will see you as soon as I can."

"Take care," Minato and Kushina said in unison.

Hiashi nodded and closed the door. Naruto stood at the main gate, keeping his distance but when Hiashi had opened the door he saw Hinata holding her head in her hands. Her shoulders falling up and down. He quickly turned around and walked into the castle.

…

"I don't understand Hinata why won't you accept his proposal I thought you loved him"

"I do father…" Hinata squeezed her hands remembering the warmth his had brought her. "I just need to know he loves me."

Hiashi sighed and rubbed his temples. So many years of planning and something as fickle as this was holding them back. He would need to send a letter to Minato as soon as he got home.

Suddenly the carriage jerked to a halt and Hinata and Hiashi braced themselves. Hinata looked at her father worriedly and he stepped towards the door. Opening it he looked towards the driver.

"Why have we stopped?"

"My leigh someone is on the road." The driver pointed to a hooded figure standing in the middle of the road. Hinata stood up to try to see what her father saw.

"Stay put Hinata," Hiashi said placing his hand on her shoulder. She nodded and sat back down as he shut the door. He gestured to the knights surrounding the carriage. They all pulled out their swords and held them out.

"Who are you? Why do you dare block the path of the king" A guard called at the mysterious figure. A cold silence filled the air as a cloud passed over the moon covering everyone in shadow. The guards tightened their grips on their swords as they slowly grew more anxious.

The cloud finally passed the moon and light shined back down on them. The figure raised his hand up. The knights got into defensive positions.

"Hiashi" The king pulled his sword out at the sound of his name. "You were told of the decree, do you still refuse it?"

The king immediately knew what this was about and pointed his sword at the figure. "I have told you my decision and it still stands!"

The figure lowered his arm. "Very well the choice has been made." A cloud once again passed the moon and they were covered in darkness.

Silence echoed and this time the guards were waiting on the signal to attack. Anticipation built up. No one moved, nothing stirred in the woods surrounding them. It was complete emptiness.

That is when Hiashi noticed it. There was no sound coming from the forest nothing, not even a lonely cricket. His mind was about to connect it when suddenly a burst of light exploded from the hooded man. Engulfing them all.

 **…**

Naruto woke up in a terrible mood. He had not gotten one moment of sleep and when the sun had started to peak he had jumped out of bed and headed downstairs. Only a couple of servants were up and about just about to start the daily preparations. Some greeted him while others moved quietly away from him. Last night's events must have already gotten around. Naruto went outside to the training area and grabbed the first wooden sword he saw and started attacking a straw dummy.

His mind replayed the events of last night over and over. Talking to Sakura, seeing the shadow that ran away from them. He wasn't an idiot he knew who it was that ran away. The same person who was always hiding from him.

He slashed at the dummy.

The same person who was always just a few feet behind him. Constantly watching him.

He slashed harder.

The person who was always there, no matter what he did. The person he is supposed to marry.

He slashed harder.

The person he is supposed to give his heart to entirely.

His grip tightens on the handle and he slashed.

The person who rejected him last night!

The straw dummy fell apart at that last thought. Naruto held the sword down. He was panting, his heart was erratic. He saw faint drops of blood fall and he let the sword fall from his hands. He had gripped the handle so hard it had split.

Naruto's frustration started to bubble up again and he just wanted to get all this pent-up anger out one way or the other. He ignored his minor injuries and walked to another dummy this one filled with sand and started punching it.

He kept punching it over and over. His anger was slowly subsiding, so he started punching faster and harder. He knew this was damaging his hands. He could see the red stains starting to cover the chest of the dummy. But he kept attacking.

He figured he would stay there all morning until he heard someone yell and turned to see Sakura running at him. She grabbed him by the wrist and glared at him with a look so angry his emotions drained from his body.

"You just let him do this!" Sakura yelled behind her and Sasuke popped out from the shadows.

"It's his business."

"You're his friend!" Sakura dragged Naruto towards the knight barracks.

"This is something he has to figure out" Sasuke followed.

"Friends are supposed to support one another." Sakura huffed as she opened the door to the infirmary and pushed Naruto onto a stool. He still had not said a word.

"Friends understand when friends just need some space". Sasuke said leaning against the doorway.

"Men I swear." Sakura pulled a seat in front of Naruto and started treating his hands. Sakura worked quietly as she treated him, he barely even moved when she added the alcohol. She was really getting worried now this was just so unlike his usual bright self. Had the rejection really take so much out of him. He could not seriously be so blind to Hinata's feelings, could he?

"Why did she say no?" Naruto mumbled under his breath. "Maybe there is someone else"

Sakura could feel a migraine coming 'he really was blind to them'.

"Naruto you really don't understand a girl's feelings do you?" Naruto raised his head as Sakura finished wrapping his hands.

"Huh?"

"Hinata did not reject you because there is someone else." Naruto perked up slightly but then slumped down.

"Then why did she reject me"

"Idiot think about what she heard you say!" Sakura snapped at him. Naruto flinched and thought back to the conversation they had had.

 _'Its supposed to be this way it's not like Hinata or_ me _really had a choice. We were always going to be together so why fight it'_

"uhhh" Naruto pondered his words. Then Sakura gave him a quick slug to the head. "Ouch! what!?"

"Naruto, you made it sound like you were being forced to marry her"

"W-well we kind of are" Sakura held her fist up again and Naruto raised his hands up defensively.

"You really are dense," Sasuke said from the door and Naruto threw him a glare.

"Naruto, women don't like to hear their future husband talk about their marriage like it's a prison sentence. You must have just made her think you did not want to marry her."

"But I do!" Naruto then felt a slight blush at the top of his cheeks as Sasuke and Sakura laughed at his outburst. "I mean…"

"We get it Naruto, but you have to make Hinata get it too. Show her that you want to marry her"

"That it!" Naruto stood up quickly and ran out the room. "I will show her I want to marry her!" He cried as he ran down the hallway.

Sasuke walked up to Sakura and raised an eyebrow. "Getting a bit involved in the idiot's love life, aren't you?". Sakura smiled as she put away all her supplies.

"He's our friend and he needs all the help he can get", Sakura noticed how Sasuke was looking at her and she blushed.

"You should focus on your-"Sasuke stopped talking as he heard loud clumsy steps running down the hallway. Naruto rushed the door slipping slightly as he passed the door. He grabbed the door frame steading himself.

"How do I do that!" he cried, and Sakura sighed as she went to the worried child that was currently Naruto.

"Come on I will help you come up with something good" Watching them both leave Sasuke made an annoyed noise and followed along quietly.

…

Sakura and Naruto were looking over a pile of notes they had compiled in planning the perfect way to tell Hinata his true feelings. Naruto glared a note he held. "Are you sure we are going to be needing this many rose petals?"

"You love her don't you?"

"Yes…"

"You wanna hold her right?"

"Yes"

"Then you are going to need this many rose petals." Sakura tutted smugly as she wrote down the number of doves he was going to be needing. He sighed and wondered if he was going overboard with this.

The image of Hinata smiling came to his head and he immediately shook his head. 'she's worth it'.

Suddenly a ruckus could be heard outside as soldiers ran to the front of the castle. Sasuke watched them from the window as Sakura and Naruto looked at him curiously. "Looks like someone just arrived." They went to the window and saw a group of men crowding around someone. They then moved quickly as the person in the center collapsed.

"wait…that's…" Naruto's eyes grew wide as he quickly ran out of the room. He sped past everyone in his way as he pushed open a door and ran outside towards the group.

"Your highness step back" some of the soldiers warned but he ignored them coming to the man's side. It was Ko one of Hinata's personal guards and attendants. He was in terrible shape and was breathing hard.

"P-prince Naruto….." he heaved.

"Ko what happened?" Naruto reached for the man's arm and hand.

"We reached …the border…..a man stopped us…a decree" his breath hitched and he struggled to continue. Sakura and Sasuke had now reached Naruto's side. Sakura held her hand over her mouth while Sasuke looked on grimly.

"A decree? What decree and what man?"

"He just stood there….. Lord Hiashi did not…. Accept. Then a light…." His eyes went wide as he remembered. "a bright light"

"A light? Wait! What about Hinata and Hiashi where are they?" Naruto gripped the man's hand harder. "What happened!"

"The light….the light" Ko repeated.

"Where is Hinata!"

"The…light…..took her…" at that moment the light in Ko's eyes disappeared and he slumped in Naruto's grip.

"Ko? Ko! Answer me damn it!" Naruto shook the man. "Where is she! What light! What man!"

It was useless Ko was gone. A soldier pulled the body away from Naruto but he was frozen in place. 'took her away…..the light took her away…'

"no…." Sakura reached out to touch Naruto. "NO!" he roared and ran towards the stables. Sakura and Sasuke followed behind. He grabbed the nearest horse he saw and flew out like a crazed banshee. Sasuke quickly grabbed another horse and Sakura jump up behind him.

"Naruto wait!" Sakura called out as Sasuke tried to catch up to him.

'She can't be gone…she can't. I haven't told her! I haven't told her!'

It did not take long to reach the border at the speed they were running. There they saw the carriage they had left in, blown off the side of the road. Naruto jumped off his horse at full speed practically broke his legs in the process. He wrenched the door open only to find the carriage empty.

"Hinata!" Naruto called cupping his mouth. "Hiashi!" The names echoed in the air.

Sakura and Sasuke finally caught up with Naruto only to see him running around the massacre in a crazed fit. Soldiers spread around with debris from an obvious battle. Naruto then fell to his knees. Sakura and Sasuke slowly approached him.

"Naruto…" Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder. "We should go back we will bring search parties. We will find her…"

Naruto did not move. Sakura looked at Sasuke and he shrugged. "Naruto…"

"She's gone…." Naruto muttered. Sakura walked around him and gasped as she saw what he was holding. It was Hinata's tiara. She crouched down to him. "Naruto…she could still be…." Then she followed his fingers which were rubbing a corner of the crown. Between his two fingers dried blood was flaking off of the brilliant metal. Sakura's heart dropped and her face paled. She quickly wrapped Naruto in a hug holding him as he continued to rub the tiny tiara in his hands.

Sasuke felt useless as he watched on. Turning his gaze, he noticed something odd about the scene. He kicked the ground with his boot…. there were a lot of white feathers on the ground.


End file.
